


Space Junk

by Selwyn111



Series: Matchmaker [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Junkers is space, M/M, Woo!, this happened because of the telescope lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: You think the tall guy wouldn't be afraid of anything. Seems we were all wrong.





	1. The climb

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOc7-FOTGgI Inspiration for this.

"Hoolie Doolie! Look at the size of that rocket! Imagine if I shot something the size of that, lot of the world would be gone." Junkrat says elbowing Roadhog who was extra quiet about this mission. 

Junkrat looks at the ragtag group of mercenaries also walking towards the rocket. He had accidentally insulted the girl of the group by having a conservation with the cowboy and comparing their beautiful enhancements. She put it that she was classier than a peg-leg. Two snipers one being a wastelander like himself and the other getting ogled by the cowboy. 

Junkrat lets out a long breath then realizes that he should be paying attention to the screen with all the safety instructions for how to act in space. The video has most of his team glued to it, "We can figure it out on the fly right." 

Roadhog was completely ignoring Junkrat and focused on the video, Junkrat eventually tunes back into the safety video and nods along almost falling asleep during the last few minutes

"See you space cowboy." The ghost comments to outlaw Jesse McCree. 

The grown man Jesse furrows his brow in confusion and looks at the masked and hooded figure trying to decipher what she meant. Opening and closing his mouth a few times but no sound came out, it was only else when the archer Hanzo Shimada starts laughing at Jesse. 

Junkrat and Roadhog shared in the confusion when infamous hacker Sombra researches the joke before laughing. After a few seconds a tired employee of the space center walks into the room, "Does everyone know the basics of what they are doing? Good follow me." 

Everyone is led to space suits and is instructed to put them on, "Once you reach the base on the moon then you can remove them since they will be too bulky for fighting. If they are damaged there is only so much spare material up there so do be cautious when removing the suits." 

"Question! What if me peg pokes a hole in the suit?" 

Two attendants move over to Junkrat leading him to a special destined suit, "Not to worry, the benefactor was positive of who they wanted so a suit was destined around you and your- please stop trying to change the suits colors." 

Sombra shrugs and continues to apply a small nano coat, "There is no way I am being caught dead or alive in that without some adjustments." 

Roadhog follows Junkrat to where the special made space suits where. He tentatively looks at the timid worker, "We won't need these to breathe unless something goes wrong correct?" 

They shake their head no quickly then continue working on the suit. Everyone awkwardly looks at each other when they are stuck "T" posing while having the last parts of their suits checked over. Jesse speaks up trying to break the silence, "Huh could be worse." 

Ana Amari the ghost looks over, "And how could it be worse?" 

"Can't see your face but we don't have the ugliest mugs in the world here. Archer here is amazing to look at." 

Hanzo blushes and looks back at Jesse, "Shut up." 

Jesse winks over to Junkrat and Roadhog, "He spoke to me." 

Junkrat leans forwards, "This is sad comin' from me. But you are weird. Ya know that mate right. Right?" 

Jesse loses all bluster at that remark, "Just get us to the ship already." 

\-----------------------------------------

Everyone was sitting in their seats, they knew that a different benefactor was sending up a different team. That team might be made from the leftover funds from the insurance pay out of Overwatch. The seats for the rocket were three sets of two in a column the ladies go first, then by Junkrat and Roadhogs insistence, Hanzo and Jesse go before them. 

Everyone shares those awkward side glances with the technicians as everyone is strapped into their seats. Junkrat is excited, and starts talking about the reactions that the jet fuel could have and their chances of exploding and perishing in a fiery death. 

Junkrat was at his third example when Roadhog places his hand over Junkrats mouth and gives a warning glance to his companion, "No more." 

"Mmrrrphh? What? I was only talking about- mrrrrph!" 

"Thanks big guy." Jesse says as he is having the last strap tightened. 

All the crew members start to leave the rocket, leaving the group sitting awkwardly. Jesse breaks the silence by whistling some old western tune, then changing tunes when he starts to receive glares. 

Junkrat almost made a complaint but then the countdown begins. He can hear the ignition start, "Ya ready... Roady?" 

Roadhog shakes his head quickly, Junkrat could barely see through the glass eye pieces but could guess that Roadhogs eyes were firmly shut.  
Junkrat does a double take, "Roadhog? You alright- wait a tick. Just wait a tick. Are you- Are you afraid of the rocket?" 

The rocket fumes start to be seen around the mirrors, the countdown reaching down to the last five numbers. Roadhog shakes his head gently, "Big men like me aren't supposed to fly." 

"Aren't supposed to fly? We are a little bit past this now! Why didn't ya tell me?" Junkrat asks seeing no response, "Ya think I would mock ya for it? Hell no mate." 

"Language." Ana says from up in front. 

Sombra snickers, "I would mock someone for that." 

Junkrat reaches down to his peg leg and tosses a screw at Sombra, "Oi! I am trying to have a heart to- Hhhgggckk!" 

The rocket starts to blast off the screw he threw comes back and lands in his open mouth. Junkrat starts choking a bit pounding his chest and spits out the screw hitting Jesse in the back of the head before swatting the falling screw away. 

"You fuckhead! I'll cash in your bounty!" 

Junkrat sees Roadhogs hand gripping the side of his armrest and sticks his mechanical hand out to comfort Roadhog. Roadhog slowly releases his grip on the armrest and takes the offered hand. Junkrat looks over to Jesse in front of him and shouts back, "Two of us, and one of you try it." 

Jesse sticks up the middle finger to the pair behind him. Ana and Sombra groan in front of them, "If all of you don't behave I will put you to sleep." 

Jesse shuts up immediately and nods mouthing to the archer beside him watching the whole encounter with abject horror, "This is strangely normal." 

Hanzo whispers back, "I didn't hear you." 

Jesse whispers back, "I said that this was strangely normal." 

"I don't know if that is supposed to be comforting or not." Hanzo whispers back. 

Junkrat's face was locked in a grimace, his mechanical hand was slowly being crushed and the bindings tightening around his arm. Junkrat glances at Roadhog for a moment, one jerky movement and his arm was going to be pulled from its socket. His other hand reaches across and he tries to make himself as close to Roadhog as possible patting the big lugs arm. He realizes that he got really close and then looks at the window, they had exited the atmosphere. 

"Look outside, its beautiful." 

"Nope." Was Roadhogs only response. 

Junkrat purses his lips and lets out a sigh, fiddling with the bindings he starts loosening them. Roadhog opens his eyes when he hears clinking, everyone was looking at Junkrat's chair and now saw it was mostly empty. Junkrat was shaking the last bit of his peg leg out that got stuck on one of the belts. 

"We're in space! How does the world look?" Junkrat shouts trying to shake his way out of Roadhogs grip. After free floating around the rocket for a while while ignoring the protests of everyone else kicking Sombra gently in the head when she makes a rude comment about Roadhog being afraid, “Do you say a thing about-”

_”Rocket decent starting.”_

Junkrat starts trying to swim in the zero gravity in a vain attempts to get back to his seat, “No! No no no just wait a tick! I need to get-” Junkrat falls down to the ground as the rocket lands at the lunar base gravity returning, “Ow.”


	2. One small step for man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go outside the base. People want to try and do their job, but what happens when your job is to your heart.

“We don't need the suits anymore, the video mentions somethin’ about the forcefield up here right? Kept air in ya?” 

Roadhog was standing in front of a large orange door shaking his head. He was not having any of this, when he signed up for being a bodyguard. He never thought that the relationship would become this, or that he would have to fly this much. Roadhog shakes his head, it was not happening today. 

In this room there was gravity, and it was going to stay that way. He was not going to have the simulated gravity taken away from him at any point. He looks over at Junkrat who was giving puppy dog eres, even though it looked a bit like a coyote, “If you try it and don't like it then we never have to do this again.” 

Roadhog lets out a loud groan.

“Can you two get your own chat?” Jesse says harshly on the coms, “Some of us are trying to take over this lunar base!”

Junkrat starts mocking Jesse with his sound off. He looks back over to Roadhog, “Have you made your decision?” 

Roadhog starts to move towards the doors slowly. He would do this so he wouldn't have to do it ever again, “One minute only.” 

Junkrat smiles and moves in close, “I was going to say that you only needed to do thirty seconds, but deals a deal one minute.” 

Roadhog adjusts his mask so if anything did go wrong he would have a split seconds moment to grab one last breath of fresh air. Roadhog takes a few tentative steps his heart was pounding so loud he could barely hear anything else. Especially if anything else was Junkrat taking a few steps back and waiting for him to get close enough that the door would open. 

The doors open and Roadhog is pushed forwards losing his balance by Junkrat running at full speed and crashing into him, The first set of doors close behind him and Junkrat smiles and laughs as he catches his leg against the wall and manages to push against Roadhog again forcing him outside. 

Junkrat was eager to see outside as well he had gotten a small glimpse from the rocketship but it wasn't enough. Junkrat realizes that he should have hit the ground half a second ago, they were both falling slowly. Roadhog grabs onto a terrain expedition vehicle and plants his feet firmly on the ground before looking around for Junkrat about ready to kill him, “What the hell do you think you were doing Jamison Fawkes!” 

He sees Junkrat sitting flat on his ass legs spread out for balance and was staring off into the distance, “It really makes you wonder. Don’t ya think?” 

Roadhog looks back over his shoulder and sees the entire world, “Well, okay then.” 

Both stop and enjoy some time to look at the planet earth. Roadhog was still not moving from the vehicle, baby steps. Or in Junkrats case, full on sprint. 

“Come on, you need to try and take a step. Or I’m gonna leave you out here.”

Sombras voice can be heard over the coms with background noise of gunfire, “Will you two shut up for fuck sake?” 

Junkrat takes the com out of his ear and throws it he accidentally jumps over Roadhog on his way over to grab Roadhogs earpiece. A look of panic crosses over Junkrats face, “Uh oh.” 

Roadhog reaches up to the sky and grabs onto Junkrats peg leg but then sees the door turn a different color. Roadhog what Junkrat just said for a different meaning, “Uh oh.”

Junkrat hears the tone and looks back at the door while in Roadhogs arms seeing the anger he slowly removes the earpiece and get out of Roadhogs arms. Roadhog still had a death grip on his leg, “I’m going to check out the door.” 

Faintly they hear Sombra on the thrown coms that are going to the ground, “So you two can be useless out here. Stay put here until we are done.” 

Roadhog stares at the door and slowly releases his grip on Junkrat, “We are trapped up here aren't we?” 

Junkrat slips out and starts reassuring Roadhog, “No no no no no. We aren't trapped out here they couldn't do this to us.” Hand on the door it was supposed to ope, trying the mechanical hand laughing nervously, “Alright so we are stuck out here for a bit.”

Roadhog slowly sits down still holding onto the terrain vehicle, this is how it ended. Roadhog barely notices Junkrat starting to jump around the free area and on top of the building and jumping everywhere, “To think we would ever make it somewhere.”

Roadhog softens a bit, slowly losing his grip on the vehicle and stands up, “We made it around the globe and now past it.”

Junkrat smiles and starts making his way back, “Hey question? Before we go I want to ask you something.”

Roadhog resists the urge to shake his head in surprise, “Depends.” 

Junkrat finally lands beside Roadhog, “Can we steal the first flag and keep it?”

Roadhog furrows his brow under his mask, he shakes his head for real and laughs, “I’ll need the suit.”

“And you’ll need to be able to step away from that, and properly walk on the moon.” Junkrat teases. They both hear a noise and see the door changes color again, “Time to walk on the moon both of your feet on the ground.”

“Alright, let's steal the flag then trash the base.” Roadhog smiles when he sees Junkrat turn around and start jumping with a dangerously gleam in his eye. 

“And we get to blow up the base too! Lets get to it!” Junkrat grabs onto Roadhogs hand and starts gently leading him to the base’s doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter. Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
